minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
|Damage = Easy: Normal: Hard: |drop = What's in his/hers inventory|spawn = Born: 1976 (age 39)}} Humans were Non-Playable Characters (NPCs) taking the form of clones of The Player (the default skin). They spawned when 'G' was pressed, while playing in Classic mode, but this function was later removed in Survival Test. If the player has a custom skin, any humans created will still use default skin and will not assume the look of the player. Humans could not create nor break blocks, and would only move around the map aimlessly, walking in slightly imperfect circles and jumping occasionally. Humans were only affected by solid Blocks, but strangely not fluids, walking through them as if they were air. Humans used to be spawned by using a map editor or mod. When spawned, however, they pursue and attack the player. Strangely, they did not use the punching animation sequence that a normal player would use, and only run into the Player much like a zombie would. Since 1.8 Beta, Humans can no longer be spawned in game even with a map editor or mob spawner, the mob spawner will appear blank, no model will be inside, and no mob appears. Humans can be only spawned in the older versions of the game. Appearance Humans had brown hair and rather peculiarly purple eyes. They had exactly the same clothing as The Player and Zombies. History * Notch originally made the human model to use in a top-down game called "Zombie Town".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Vmy-ZNbGXE *Before Classic 0.30, the human skin face had a goatee. *In 1.6.6 beta, the changelog contained the message "Removed Herobrine". This was Notch joking when removing parts of the coding for the Human mob. This and the following three "Removed Herobrine" mentions that appeared in 1.7, 1.7_01 and 1.8.1 removed the individual class files for the Human, merely making it somewhat of a default mob. It could still be spawned, but it possessed the default health (10 hearts), the default spawn conditions (Light level 7), a default melee attack, the default view distance, and various other parameters shared by all other hostile mobs at the time. The mob at this time now was called "Monster" instead of "Human". The "Removed Herobrine" message was mentioned a final time in the 1.8 changelog, where all the code for the human mob had been disabled/removed, and the ability to hack the mob into the game with spawn commands or spawners was removed. However, in the 1.0 update Notch wrote "Removed Herobrine" again, but as a joke. Trivia * Humans used the skin file named char.png in the minecraft.jar file. * Humans, when spawned, may head to the left for half a second, before turning around to attack the player. * As of 1.8 beta, humans are classified as "Removed", as opposed to "Unused" like in previous updates. * If a human spawner was placed before 1.8, the spawner will be blank. *in 1.6.6 beta humans spawned naturally in the farlands because the farlands isn't a specific biome References Category:Removed mobs Category:Humanoids Category:Entity